1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cabinet with an electromagnetic interference shielding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A server cabinet usually has a number of servers installed therein. Each server includes a motherboard, a power supply, a plurality of hard disk drives, and other functioning modules. Ordinarily, an access of the cabinet is not covered with a cover, for expediently changing or repairing the functioning modules of the servers. However, this allows electromagnetic radiations to enter or leaks from the cabinet.